Cause I'm the REAL Harry
by MrWriterWriter
Summary: Harry comes to terms with the hell that is his life and something Dumbledore thought he had taken care of all those years ago comes back, with a vengeance. Pray for those that are his enemies. Harry/to be decided. IndependentHarry ManipulativeDumbledore
1. Chapter 1

**'Cause i'm the REAL Harry**

So there's no confusion. the parts in this chapter with the guy in the cell represents the locked part of Harry's mind. Those of who who've read 'Naruto:Reborn' might be familiar with it.

I know I had planned to rework all the chapters but I'm gonna be fusing and adding material so it looks like it'll be a bigger overhaul than I thought.

xxxxxxxx

The steady dripping of water faintly echoed through the small prison cell. The ragged stone walls, caked in moss and old spider webs, seemed to catch even the minor sound of its occupant's breathing; a young man slumped against the back wall, heavy shackles around his wrists, the chains on them firmly anchored to the wall. He slowly raised his head, revealing a pair of dulled green eyes behind a curtain of stringy black hair.

"They never cared..they never..." Was all that escaped his lips, "They promised freedom..but instead they denied it.."

xxxxxxxx

"And stay there, Freak!" Vernon Dursley growled as he slammed the bedroom door, followed by the clicking of multiple locks on the other side

On the floor lay a bloodied and beaten Harry. He coughed up a bit of blood and struggled to climb to his feet. Less than a week had passed since Moody had 'chatted with the Dursleys. It didn't take long for their hatred of him to override their fear of the Order and Vernon and Dudley, AKA Fat Load and Fat Load Jr, promptly made it evident less than an hour ago before Petunia called them down to dinner.

_"Thought I felt something crack."_ He muttered to himself, holding his side. A fractured rib, probably two. He was glad Hedwig was out hunting at the moment. Knowing his owl, she'd be wanting a piece of them. Pulling himself to the window, he could've sworn he saw one of the bushes move like someone had brushed against it. His eyes narrowed and he fought the urge to make a rude gesture, _"Looks like the Order's already at it. Wouldn't be surprised if they arrived as soon as I did and saw the whole thing...thanks for the help,guys..."_

xxxxxxxx

He fought against the weight of his bindings as he got to his feet, "How alone am I? Did any that called themselves my friend ever mean it?" His chains clinked loudly each time he moved, "Can I trust anyone..?"

xxxxxxxx

Harry gripped the sill until his fingernails began to dig in the wood, _"All because of that god-damned prophecy! If it was so effin important, why the hell didn't he tell me sooner!? And all that gob about wanting me to have a 'normal childhood'...HAH! People like Sirius and Cedric are dead because of that shit!"_ As he thought, other instances came to mind, _"Wait..that howler last year..he knew they were wanting to throw me out...he's been keeping tabs on me...it's the only explanation. If so, then what's to say he hasn't been doing this from the start? The Tri-Wzard Tournament.." _ Almost forgetting about his injuries, he reached under the bed and took out the copy of A History of Magic Hermione had sent him on his 13th birthday.

"Where is it...?" He muttered rifling through the pages, "Aha..."Magical contracts are binding ONLY if both the agreement is knowingly and willingly made by all parties involved'" Harry began to see red, _"He lied...HE EFFIN LIED! I never willingly put my name in it, so the contract wasn't binding." _Then it hit him; Dumbledore was a Ligillimens. He could look in people's minds..so he HAD to have known he was seeing things from Voldemort's mind through the link..that it was a fake Moody teaching Defense Class. And that 'Scabbers' had a human mind, that Ginny had been possessed during second year, and Quirell...

xxxxxxxx

They used him...for their own ends or otherwise, he didn't know. But it didn't matter, they thought they could control him, like a machine or an animal. He was neither

And they would learn soon enough. Taking a breath, he gritted his teeth and began pulling on the chains with all his might.

xxxxxxxx

_"He knew, he had to have..but he still let ME deal with it. That explains why he was so conveniently away when we learned that the Philosopher's Stone was going to be stolen..and how Fawkes suddenly appeared with the hat, but why didn't he come help himself!?"_

Then, like a dive-bombing Chinese Fireball, it hit him...

The prophecy.

He was supposed to be the one that finished off Voldemort...the stone, the basilisk, everything...it was all training..training him to be ready.

_"Why the hell didn't he ever come out and just bloody SAY it!? Or actually stuff me stuff to get me ready?? Why would he constantly let me nearly kill myself without me knowing why!?" _He froze dead in his rant, "He didn't want me to know..a person knows when he's being prepared..but a weapon...a weapon has no idea you're honing it."

So that was why..a weapon. That's all the headmaster saw him as...a weapon to defeat Voldemort.#4 Privet Drive was just the scabbard the old man stuck him after he was done each year.

Anger, pure, undilluted anger, began boiling up from the pit of his gut. The bastard had simply been using him from the start.

He was momentarily brought out of his thoughts by rapid tapping at the window. He opened it, letting in Hedwig and four other owls came. True to form, Hedwig looked his face and started clicking her beak towards the door in absolute fury.

"It's ok, girl. They'll get theirs soon." He said, taking the letters from the other owls. The first one carried his O.W.Ls. "Hm, an E in Potions. Surprised Snape didn't try to make it a T or something.. Herbology:E, O in Defense, E and Charms and Transfiguration.." He read through the rest, "At least I can drop Divination now."

The next one had the Gringotts seal on it. On its opening, instead of writing, the letter began to speak. Harry quickly recognized the voice of Griphook.

"Mr. Potter, we wish to offer our most sincere condolences regarding the passing of your godfather, Sirius Black. We would also like to inform you that the reading of his will shall take place at 3:30 PM, on the eleventh of July. The seal at the bottom of this letter will act as a portkey set to bring you to Gringotts fifteen minutes before the indicated date, should it become difficult for you to arrive on your own power."

Harry sighed, as much as he hated to admit it, this sealed the fact that Padfoot was truly gone. He slipped the letter under his mattress and opened the third letter. What he read was the last straw,

"Harry,

No doubt you have gotten notice of Sirius' will. Unfortunately, you will not be allowed to attend. It is simply too dangerous for you to be outside right now with Voldemort's return. Therefore extra security will be posted and I will be arriving within the week to add additional wards. You must understand this is in your best interests. Don't make the same mistake Sirius made.

Signed,

Albus Per.."

Harry didn't even bother reading the full name before shredding the letter. The miserable old goat had the gall to forbid him from attending his godfather's will! That was bad enough, but using Sirius like that crossed the damn line!

"That's IT!" He growled, I'm through playing that ancient wanker's games!"

xxxxxxxx

Sweat trickled from his brow as he exerted everything he had against his restraints, determined to free himself from the prison erected by those he considered friends.

'I will be their slave NO MORE!" With a final pull, his manacles and chains shattered like glass as he wrenched his body free.

xxxxxxxx

Harry caught himself in the middle of a string of expletives against the headmaster when his head exploded in blinding pain. His vision blurred into a mass of yellows, greens, and reds before the pain sent everything into darkness

xxxxxxxx

Harry grabbed his head as the lingering pain brought him back, "Merlin..what..what happened?" Getting to his feet, he looked around and felt like he had been thrust into one the horror movies Dudley loved. His room, the house, everything was gone, replaced by a narrow hallway that stretched into the darkness behind him. The only light was a pair of small torches flanking the remains of a heavy metal cell door in front of him. It looked as if something had blasted its way out. Of course, it wasn't the door itself that caught the majority of his attention,

It was the person standing amongst the shredded metal wearing little more than a pair of tattered and dirty pants. A young man with stringy jet black hair that covered half his face. He stood a few inches taller than Harry and even though he was slightly thin, still had a fair bit of visible muscle on him. The broken shackles in his hand were a fair indication that he was the one who had broken down the door.

"You're here..." The figure said in a voice that sounded like it hadn't been used in years.

"Uh, ok..and where exactly is 'here?" Harry asked, taking a step back.

"In a way, this is your mind. The part that a certain someone didn't want you waving access too, to be exact."

xxxxxxxx

1 chapter down and I have to say I'm somewhat pleased with the redo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Query: Anyone else ever wish the last book ended with Harry whipping out a .357 and unloading a clip into Riddle? Not very magical, but very effective.**

Speech

_Thought/Parsel_

this MAY be a Harry/harem fic. I'm not sure.

xxxxxxxx

"E-excuse me?? Part of my what..??" Harry started to wonder if he wasn't hallucinating.

The dark haired young man brushed a few strands of hair away to reveal a lightening bolt shaped ar on his own forehead, "This is part of your mind that was locked away from you. Or rather...I am that part." He gave a weak chuckle at Harry's 'deer-in-headlights' look, "I'm the lion's share of your self-confidence, your refusal to back down, the will to think for yourself..I was locked away soley to keep you from becoming uncontrollable; and one guess who."

"Dumbledore." They said in unison.

"Hold on a minute! How do I know this isn't just some freaky dream, or a trick by Voldemort??" Harry said, reaching for his wand, and swearing loudly when he realized it was nowhere on him.

The other boy grinned, "No one knows, but your favorite candy is Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, even though you dread the odds of getting a nasty one. Ever since your second year, you've contemplated selling the location of the Slythrin dorms to the Twins. You find the idea of Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, or even Snape getting hit in the knackers with a bludger hilarious; and you've caught yourself staring at Hermione Granger's body, as well as those of a few other witches, more than once since the fourth year."

Harry felt the gears grind a bit; nobody, not even Ron or Hermione, knew that stuff. Especially the last one. He blamed it on puberty, but even though he knew it risked getting caught, he did rather enjoy the view, "O-K...Let's say you're telling the truth..how'd you manage to get out?"

"When I was locked away, the wanker put me into a dormant state to be sure I'd never awaken. I slept for 15 years until you blew up at the old man for not telling you about the prophecy all this time. That bout of anger was enough to rouse me from my slumber. Even though I was sealed away, I was able to see what had happen in my absence; fortunately that fool failed to realize I'm still a part of your mind even though I was separated. The revelation you had earlier and your decision to finally sever ties with him was enough to let me break free and return to where I belong. However, we have work to do before that can happen." As soon as the now freed piece of Harry's mind stepped out of the doorway, the hallway and cell suddenly crumbled away, their purpose now nonexistent.

When the last bricks vanished, they found themselves now standing in a white circular room. Papers, boxes and other various odds and ends lay strewn about the place. In the very center stood a pedestal, what looked like a gleaming jewel the size of an ostrich egg sat on top, wrapped heavily in chains. They could see it was a swirling mix of green and black.

"Is..is that what I think it is?" Harry asked.

"Yeah..your magic core. Cool color scheme too. I'm willing to bet those chains are blocks. Merlin..look at this!" The fragment set a hand on the core and scowled, "There so many blocks, there's only enough magic seeping out to get by on!"

Harry set a hand on it as well. He could feel the tingle of his own magic, but it felt constricted, like a drain with buildup in the pipes. The larger chains made him snarl because he could literally feel Dumbledore's touch on them.

"That arsehole..." The fragment sighed, "Unfortunately, nothing we can do about that at the moment. We have cleaning to do. This place is a wreck!"

"Yeah..let's start here and work our way out." The two began picking up the papers and sorting through everything. It was difficult but it felt good for harry to finally have a sense or order in his mind.

He was in the middle of pulling out a small snitch, representing his love of the game, when he heard a yell of "Holy shit!" from the other side. He ran over to find the fragment staring in disgust at a throbbing reddish-purple mass sitting on the floor with gnarled vines extending out, several were attached to the wall. It practically exuded evil with each pulse. It didn't take a genius for him to realize what it was.

"This is the link with Riddle. It has to be." He muttered.

"Let's kill it when we're done." The fragment muttered, feeling sick just looking at it.

"Sever the link!? Are you out of your bloody mind?! We dont even know if that's survivable!" Harry almost yelled.

"You forget, I've looked through your memories; this end's little more than a receiver. All you ever did with it was pick up things from Voldie. If you had actually sent things back...well, THEN it'd be an unwise option. Right now, the link's technically only one-way so I'm betting it's safe. It'll hurt like hell, but I'd personally choose that over living with it."

Harry thought it over; the link did seem rather puny on his side. The pain he could handle and it would be a start towards his fight with that man, "All right, after we finish cleaning."

It didn't take them long to finally pick everything else up and organize it by importance and how personal they were. As soon as they were done, the fragment handed him one of a pair of broadswords, representations of his bravery and courage. Unfortunately, the somewhat skewed idea of what real bravery and courage was left them dulled and tarnished, thanks to others attempts to alter his way of thinking to theirs.

"I can use one to break some of these chains on the core. The more recent ones should be weak enough to be broken, but older ones'll need professional help to break." The fragment said, "I'll be absorbed back into your mind when that happens. Then all you'll have to do is drive yours into the link. Although, right now we need to put an edge back on these swords."

Harry nodded and tightened his grip on the sword, "'Bravery'" He said to himself, looking at the word etched on the blade, "All this time I been called 'The Golden Boy of Gryffindor...Supposed to be the figurehead of the house of bravery..but I'll I've really been doing is rushing in half-cocked and getting others hurt in the process, that's not bravery..that's just effing idiocy.."

"Real bravery's willing to protect people and stand up for yourself, isn't it? Courage is the willingness to act on it, right?." The fragment asked, focusing on the top chain.

"Yeah, standing your ground and not backing down simply to please someone...I've done that far too much...Snape...Dumbledore... Voldemort...the Dursleys..even other students...I've let myself get run roughshod over more than once." His face darkened and the swords' tarnish slowly began to fade, "No more...I'm through letting others decide for me! From now on, I'm living MY life by MY rules!"

The swords started to take on the shine of brushed steel as Harry's eyes narrowed, "I'll go after Voldemort and his Death Munchers, but I'm doing it my way! They've done nothing but hurt and kill people simply because they aren't 'pure-blooded' or think like they do."

The tarnish faded away fully and the dull edges began to sharpen, "Dumbles and Riddle; they think they have the right to use others for their own ends..they try to make me become what they want..." The edges became razor sharp, "From now on, Harry Potter is pushed around by nobody! I'm not backing down ANY MORE!!"

The fragment jumped a bit and began to laugh when both swords suddenly erupted into lethal-looking claymores, "On three! One..!"

They both drew back, the blades sparkling in the light of Harry's core, "Two..!

"THREE!" Both swords sang as they were brought down.

xxxxxxxx

Outside, it turned out that Mundungus Fletcher was on guard that night. However, once again he abandoned his post for another 'business deal' and ended up missing the explosion of light that emanated from Harry's room along with the shockwave that shattered every window within 50 feet of #4 Privit Drive.

xxxxxxxx

Lol, this chapter took a little while to get ready

Next time: A poor slob gets a can of whoop-ass opened up on him. (guess right and I'll e-mail you a devils food cookie, once I learn how.)


	3. Chapter 3

Speech

_Thought_

xxxxxxxx

Voldemort grumbled to himself as he watched Wormtail crawl away after being Crucioed for the third time that day. He was still irked that one of his higher ranking Death Eaters had failed to retrieve the prophecy; stopped by a handful of students no less! And taking it out on Pettigrew or anyone else in range wasn't helping his mood.

Unfortunately, he was torn from his griping as his head suddenly felt like it was about to tear in half, the pain unlike anything he had ever experienced before.

"YEAAAAAAUUGHHHH!!" The Dark Lord's scream echoed throughout the cavern he was currently using as a hideout. Grabbing the attention of every Death Eater inside.

By the time any of them reached the area he was in, Voldemort lay unconscious on the cavern floor, a thin trickle of blood oozing from one of his ears.

xxxxxxxx

"Ugh..bloody hell, he said it would hurt but I feel like I went a round with Buckbeak.." Harry muttered as he climbed to his feet. As soon as he was upright, he noticed the sudden onset of clarity in his mind. Within moments, he started reviewing what he had learned over the last couple of years and snorted in disgust. Thanks to that damn tournament and Umbitch, he felt he was lucky he hadn't been held back already. He probably would have been if it hadn't been for Hermione.

It was then he remembered the last letter. Making a mental note to send a letter to his bushy-haired friend asking if she could recommend some decent books he could use to catch up on, he fished it from his bed sheets (as well as a dazed Hedwig who had been knocked for a loop by the shock-wave) and grinned when he saw the twins' handwriting on the envelope. As he opened it, he spotted what looked like a little toy motorcycle inside and a pair of letters; one from them, the other from Lupin. Curious about the toy, he looked at Lupin's first.

'Harry,

Sirius had planned to give you this when you came of age, but given the circumstances...anyway, before you start thinking it's some corny prank of his, the motorcycle enclosed inside is the real deal. To change it's size, just rub the emblem on the front fender. It's got a full tank of gas and the keys are in the left saddlebag. Don't worry about having to learn to ride; he put a balancing charm on it a long time ago.

Listen, Harry, if you're blaming yourself for what happened at the Ministry, I suggest you knock it off. You had no idea it was a trap and acted exactly the same way James would had if he had been there. If you really want to blame someone, blame You-Know-Who and his lackeys. He knew you won't leave someone to suffer and played on that knowledge. All you did was what you felt to be the right thing to do.

Marauders Forever,

Moony.

P.S. Use that bike and get the hell outta that pit Dumbledore left you in all these years.'

Harry's mouth curled into a slight smirk as he looked at the shrunken motorcycle. "Oh, I defiantly will, Moony, you can bet on that." He said before looking at the other letter. However, he was broken from his reading by the door being flung open and all three Dursley's were glaring murderously at him.

"What do you want?" Harry muttered, surprising himself at the lack of fear or even nervousness in his voice. Instead, his voice was laced with annoyance at them. He realized that with his mind complete now, his confidence, determination, and his refusal to back down were all whole again. Combined with the freedom his magic now had, crossing Harry was now very unhealthy.

Vernon's face quickly went from magenta to a deep violet, "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO, BOY!?" He bellowed, brandishing a cricket bat, "EVERY WINDOW IN THE HOUSE IS BUSTED!" Frothing at the mouth, Vernon rushed forward with the bat high over his head. Petunia and Dudley looked on smugly as they saw the bat come down...

And nothing happened

The bright purple Vernon had carried drained fast, leaving him with a pale complexion. He had swung the bat as hard as he could right at the boy's head, intent on giving him a concussion, or worse if he was lucky. But, it never made contact, and Harry didn't dodge.

Instead the bat was stopped dead in its path, the end stopping inches from his forehead. Between them, a faint rippling could be seen, the ripping on a shield; and apparently a strong one at that.

_"What in the name of Merlin's hairy arse just happened?" _He thought, making sure his confusion didn't reach his face. Seeing his uncle blanch, Harry decided to worry about it later. Right now, he had a moment for revenge and he would be damned if he let it slip by..

"Dursley, I'm just about sick of your crap!" He growled, grabbing the bat and yanking away from the man, who was still too shocked to stop him. Without missing a beat, Harry swung the bat himself and caught Vernon square in the mouth with the narrow side. "Have a taste of Karma, Fatso." He said as the man staggered back, screaming through a mouthful of blood and busted teeth.

"Dudly! Geh da freak!" Vernon cried out over Petunia's screams when she saw the damage.

He didn't need to be asked twice before charging his cousin, only to get the bat upside his head. "Down, boy." Harry said as the larger boy fell to the floor, gripping the cut the bat had opened up above his ear and crying in a surprisingly feminine tone.

"You..you monster!" Petunia shrieked, only to receive a cold glare from Harry as he pointed the bat at her.

"This coming from a trio of people that treated a relative like something you scrape off your shoe simply because of something he was BORN with." He responded, cracking the two male Dursleys with the bat a couple more times and sending them both off to dreamland, "Should give you a taste of this, but I don't like beating _dogs_." He grinned at the scarlet tint she took when she realized the insult.

Keeping an eye on them, Harry went back to the Twins' letter "

"Oi, Harry!

**Greetings from Weasley's Wizard Weezes, Mate! **We've only been open a few months and business is already booming! Granted Mum had a bit of a fit when we told her what we did.

**Harry, the reason we're writing is because lately our sister and younger brother have been acting quite unlike themselves lately. ** Hermione's been staying at the Burrow the last few days and helping Mum around the house. **We were visiting and caught Ron trying to pick the lock on the bathroom door while she was in there.** Needless to say, when Hermione found out, it was hard not to pity him. Girl packs a kick a centaur would be proud of. **He won't be able to walk right for quite a while.** (What the hell's gotten into that guy!?" He thought, wincing a bit at his punishment) **Before that happened, we overheard him and Ginny arguing about something**. She was telling him he was going to be caught and he kept saying something about 'they're ours anyway'. It seems he's tried to flirt with her more than once since school let out, if you can call it flirting. **More like plopping his arm around her and asking to stick his tongue in her mouth..and getting either yelled at, or a book to the head when he actually tried to do it. That was actually rather funny to watch. **(Harry cocked an eye at that)

Ginny on the other hand...she's gone from being civil to Hermione to just under outright hostile ever since she found her writing out to you, and blushing we might add. Hermione, not Ginny, you realize. **Don't tell her we told you, 'kay? That girl's proven she's scary when mad. **(''_Hermione...blushing?'' _He had to admit he'd never seen the bushy-hair witch blush once, although he did wonder how she'd look in that situation.) She went to the bathroom and was alarmed to find the letter missing when she returned.** We aren't outright accusing our sister, but Dad did ask her why she was feeding a piece of parchment to one of the garden gnomes shortly afterwards.**

Anyway, we felt it best to let you know. **Even though the Headmaster told us you were in mourning and wanted to be left alone, **but you know how bad we are at following the rules. (Harry chuckled at the two cheeky looking smileys beside that last sentence.)

We'll talk to you later, mate!

Gred,

**And Forge.'**

_"Guess I should've seen it coming, Doesn't look like Ginny and Ron aren't who they want me to believe they are." _ He looked at Hedwig who gave seemed to know what he was thinking and hooted in agreement.

Popping a few joints in his neck and shoulders, he made sure Petunia saw he was still holding the bat, given the other two were still out before sitting down on the bed. "Dobby? Winky? Can you hear me?" He called out, getting his answer when the two house elves appeared seconds later in front of him.

"What can Dobby and Winky do to help Harry Potter?" The little elf asked eagerly.

"I hope you two weren't in the middle of anything at Hogwarts, because the three of us have a busy night ahead."

xxxxxxxx

As you can tell, Harry's not gonna be all that nice in this story, and he'll be making sure the wizarding world knows it.

Next time: Harry learns just who..and what..he is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say..?**

Speech

_Thought/Parsel_

xxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

After a few minutes of lugging the ponderous girth of His uncle and cousin out into the hall, and having Winky Obliviate all three of them so they'd think the injuries were due to each other thinking they were attacking a burglar in the night, Harry closed the door and decided to get down to business.

"First things first. How well can house elves sense charms or wards placed on something?"

"House elves can finds wards really well, Harry Potter." Winky piped up, getting a nod from Dobby in confirmation.

"Good. Guys, I need you to check this house and let me know about any spells that've been cast on it. But be careful, I found out Dumbledore's had people watching this house and the last thing I want is for either of you to get caught, got it?"

The two elves nodded and vanished with a pop. Harry picked up his wand from under the mattress and suddenly frowned. "He knew about the cores..I wonder.." He set it down as they returned, "Any luck?"

"Dobby found an old blood ward on the house, but it has been completely inactive for many years, Harry Potter."

"Why am I not surprised..?" He recalled what the headmaster told him, "They need love to work, and I get along with the Dursleys about as well as I do with Riddle's Death Eaters. Was there anything else?"

"There is other wards, but they is for tracking and warning if someone leaves the house. They all seems to be set to you." Winky added.

Harry sighed, the old man was determined to try and keep in him the dark, "Can you check my wand? I know I probably sound paranoid, but I just want to be sure." He moved over to let them to it.

Dobby ran a hand over the wand and suddenly looked highly offended, "That is not right..not at all!"

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, thinking he shouldn't have asked him to check it.

"Someone put tracking spells on Harry Potter's wand! Along with a recording charm and restricter."

"Say what?"

"That wand has been charmed to let the caster know where Harry Potter is at all times. The recorder tells the caster what spells were cast and when. And the restricter seems to be making spells only a third as strong as they should be." Dobby took on a hurt look, "They all have the feel of the Headmaster's magic. Tampering with another wizard's wand is like looking through their private things on a regular basis!"

Harry's face darkened, the old geezer couldn't even leave THAT alone. Without another word, he snapped the wand in half, then in fourths, before tossing it in the bin by his bed.. "Guys..I've made my decision..I'm leaving this dump. But I need you two to make it look as if I'm still living here, at least for the next couple of weeks. You feel up to it? I know you're both working at Hogwarts now, but you'll have to"

"Dobby will stay! He no longer likes Dumbledore now!" Dobby said, puffing out his chest in what he thought was a manly way

"Winky is in too!" She even tried to do the same.

"Thanks, guys. First of all, can you change the wards? At least long enough for my to leave without setting them off?"

"It is possible, Harry Potter. Tricky, but we can do it."

"Good." He looked out the window and noticed the bush shake violently and head a faint 'Ow..!' _'Looks like it's Tonks tonight."_ Harry thought as he palmed the bike, "Let me know when you're ready."

The elves nodded and disappeared again as he turned to Hedwig, "Hed, I need you to take a letter to the twins. When you get there, I want you to stay with them for a while."

Hedwig gave a compliant hoot. After what had just went on, she wasn't too eager to stay there as well. She watched him jot down a quick letter and stuck her leg out for him.

"Be careful, girl." He said, getting an affection nip before she took off out the window. Fortunately, he saw the bush still shaking which meant Tonks was still trying to get up.

xxxxxxxx

It didn't take long for Dobby and Winky to lat him know they were ready. He snuck his way into the garage and rubbed the motorcycle's fender emblem to enlarge it.

He hit the switch for the door and hopped on the bike, grateful he had seen enough of them on tv to get a base understanding of them.

No sooner did he rev it up than Dobby looked out from around the side, "We is ready!"

"All right! Don't forget to Obliviate Tonks, 'cause she's gotta be hearing this engine! Take care, you two, and HIT IT!"

xxxxxxxx

Tonks was not having fun.

It took her a good five minutes to free herself from the bloody bush only to hear an engine roar to life from the front of the house. She made her way around the corner in time to see someone on a motorcycle exiting the driveway and start off down the road.

"The hell?!" She said, watching it speed off into the night; its passenger letting out a whoop. Of course, that was before a female house elf stepped up to her and smiled. Then everything went black.

xxxxxxxx

Freedom.

He could hardly believe it himself; as far as he was concerned, the Dursleys were now just an unpleasant memory. Part of him wanted to just ride off forever, but he knew better. Things still had to be taken care of. He decided first to see if the damn coot had messed with him financially as well.

Making his way to the Leaky Cauldron, he rolled the bike inside (much to Tom's chagrin) before shrinking it and heading to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Thankfully, a pair of wizards were coming out so he managed to slip in behind them before the gate closed.

Since most of the shops were closed that time of night, Diagon Alley was eerily quiet and empty, save for the handful of night owls strolling around. The only place that still seemed active was Gringotts. The two security goblins at the entrance barely batted an eye as he headed in. He made a beeline to the first desk, "I'd like to speak to whoever's in charge of handling the Potter account."

"That would be Ribshatter." The goblin pointed to a desk in the corner. As he left, Harry could hear him mutter, "Handles two accounts..lucky bastard.."

_"Two..? Hmm.." _ He stepped up to the desk and gave a slight cough. "Uh, hi. Are you Ribshatter?"

"That depends on who is wanting to know." The elderly looking goblin said, not taking his eyes off the scrolls front of him.

"Harry Potter." That got his attention, "I was wondering if there have been any unusual withdrawals or anything recently?" At the goblin's raised eyebrow, he quickly added, "Let's just say I'm kicking myself for not thinking about it sooner."

"Fair 'nuff." Ribshatter took out a large folder and began looking through it, "Well, aside from the usual withdrawals for school supplies, payments to a family named Dursley, a Ron Weasley "

"Whoa! Hold up! The hell!? What do you mean 'payments to the Dursleys and Ron weasley' ?" The look on Harry's face told Ribshatter something wasn't right.

"For the last fourteen years the Dursleys have been receiving an annual payment of 7,000 galleons. For the last five Ronald Weasley has been getting monthly payments of 500 galleons, Ginny Weasley the same amount for the last four years. And recently there's been a dowry of 30,000 galleons for her on your behalf. As well as a thousand taken out monthly by Dumbledore as 'guardian fees' and another thousand to fund something called the Order"

'WHAT?" Harry roared, his magic surging out and cracking a nearby column, "Who the effing hell authorized this?!"

"Your magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore. He said you had given him the okay for the dowry and All other payments." Ribshatter said, now looking to look as angry as Harry was. He could tell this was the first time the boy had heard of this.

"And how long as he been my magical guardian?" He was trying his hardest to keep his voice even, knowing the goblin was just doing his job.

"He came in saying the Potters had named him a few days after their death."

"Ribshatter, I never gave permission for the Weasleys to be _paid, _or that dowery." He said through clenched teeth, "The money's been taken from my own vault, hasn't it?" The goblin's expression confirmed it, "I want all payments stopped as soon as possible! And I want that dowry revoked, since I never authorized it to begin with! Hell, I'm not even attracted to the girl!"

"Immediately." The goblin replied, "Rest assured the money will be recovered as well, Mr. Potter. I'm willing to assume you were never informed of any of this to begin with, and Gringotts does NOT take this sort of thing lightly."

"Glad to hear that, Ribshatter." Harry started calming down a bit, but now he was more disappointed that the Twins' suspicions were correct; his 'friend' apparently had never been one to start with, "Say, the other goblin over there muttered something about you handling two accounts. The other one wouldn't happen to be the Black account, would it?" He motioned to some of his scrolls, "Your handwriting matches the letter I got."

"Very observant, Mr.Potter. Since you are one of the notified, it's safe to confirm your guess. However, the reading is scheduled for next month, so it will not do you any good to try any get any knowledge ahead of time."

Harry smirked, "I can live with that. What I'm wondering now is did my parents ever leave a will?"

"Actually, they did." Ribshatter snapped his fingers and an elaborate-looking scroll appeared in front of Harry that he opened up, "I have to admit they were refreshingly straightforward with it. Since you're an only child, all monetary holdings go to you, save for 50,000 galleons each to Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Of course, Dumbledore told us none of you were interested in hearing the will."

"Dumbledore is full of shit!" Harry bristled at another of the old man's interferences.

Ribshatter stifled a laugh, "You're not the only one who feels that way, Mr. Potter. We goblins find him to be a bit too presumptuous for our taste." He unfurled the scroll a bit more, "There is also a notice that should they die before you reached 17, you were to be given the Inheritance Ritual when you enrolled into Hogwarts."

"Inheritance Ritual? What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"It's standard procedures for some families. It's mainly to confirm the inheritor is worthy of any ancestral aquirings. Some pass, some don't."

"Well, is there anything I should know about beforehand?"

The goblin called over another that Harry recognized as Griphook and informed him to show Harry to the Inheritance Chamber, "The ritual's been known to..sting a little."

Harry raised an eye at the cheshire cat grins the two goblins had, "That doesn't inspire confidence."

xxxxxxxx

"Just so you know, the Chamber is different for everyone. It might be easy, it might not. I can only offer the advice I always give; stay on your toes once inside." Griphook said as he led Harry to a pair of silver and brass doors. He waved a hand across them and they opened with a grinding creak.

"Guess it's now or never.." He said, stepping inside, the doors closing behind him.

Inside, it was pitch black. He couldn't even see where his hand was until it made contact with his face. It was then that a pair of torches lit up behind him, followed by others until Harry's jaw hung loose at the now illuminated chamber.

"And I thought the Chamber of Secrets was big." He whispered to himself. The Inheritance Chamber put that one to shame, filling the space of three Quiddich fields.

Aside from a pair of redwood-sized pillars in the center of the room, it was oddly empty. "What am I supposed to do in here?" He said, his voice echoing around the room. Taking a few steps in, he spotted something between the pillars that wasn't there when he first looked; a statue of some kind.

Curiosity roused, he more or less jogged over to it. As he got closer, the statue came into better detail. It was a man in armor, his hands resting on a sword. A real sword to boot.

He didn't know art very well, but even Harry had to say he was impressed with the detail. It looked like it could almost step off its pedestal. He noticed writing on the bottom and did a double-take.

"Godric Gryffindor?"

"Aye, Lad. That would be me." A voice with an obvious Scottish accent said from just above him.

Harry slowly looked up and yelped in surprise and a bit of fear when he realized the statue was now looking straight at him. And now it was chuckling.

"Sorry 'bout that. Dinna' mean ta' startle ya. Gryffindor be the name. Though some know me as Arthur Pendragon." The statue of Gryffindor creaked as it hopped off the pedestal, "And you are..? Only seems fair I know me descendant's name, innit?"

xxxxxxxx

Before you say anything. Yes, Gryffindor's been used a lot, but this one isn't quite the 'steadfast knight in shining armor' as they all think he is.

Next time: Pain unleashed, and Harry 'dies'. (you'll see what I mean)


	5. Chapter 5

Speech

_Thought_

I know it's probably not a real Scottish accent, but I'm getting as close as I can.

xxxxxxxx

"...Come again?" Harry was tempted to try an clean out his ears to make sure he heard right.

"Well, ye would'na be in here if ya weren't related tah me, would ya? This place is kinna like the Room of Requirement in Hogwarts, depending on what inheritance is available and who comes in here. I hear it's different for everybody.. So, what should I be callin' ye? Or would ya just prefer 'boyo'?"

"Oh..uh..Harry Potter." He was starting to wonder if this was all for real.

The statue took on a more casual stance, "Well, now that we're acquainted; before we get into the meat 'o' the matter, would ye mind if'n I took a peek inside? I'd like tah know ye a lil bit better and this'll be a bit easier an' faster then you having to tell me everything."

Harry backed up a but, "You mean Legillimency? I've had a couple bad experiances with that."

"Dinna' worry, Harry. I just wanna check the main bit. I give ye my word as a founder, a wizard and a king, I wont look in anything ye consider private." Godric said in all seriousness.

"Well...all right..hold on, 'king'?"

Godric grinned, "I told ye I was also known as Arthur Pendragon, mostly by non-magical people."

Harry's jaw came unhinged again, "K-King Arthur!? You were King Arthur??" He looked at his sword, "Then..that..."

The statue's grin widened, "Aye. Say hello tah Excalibur." For extra proof, Godric whirled around, and with a loud scratch of metal against stone, carved a large gash into the nearest column with one swing of the sword.

"Holy shit.." Harry stared at the blade. Even from where he stood, the metal was completely unblemished, not even a chip was in the edge.

"Now, just sit back and relax." As soon as Harry regained his composure, Godric looked into his eyes and he felt bits and pieces of his life being looked over like the pages of a book.

The statue scowled as he looked at Harry's life with the Dursley's, "Bloody...Those bastards best be glad Helga innt around. She'd skin the both of them alive for treating a child like that!"

"Helga Hufflepuff?"

"Aye. She was sweet a gal as there ever was, but she could be a right demon when provoked, and it took somethin' serious to anger her" Next came the first couple of years at Hogwarts, "People actually thought Salazar put the Chamber in to get rid of non-'pureblood' students?" He snapped in disbelief.

"Yeah, at least that's the story. It went that he only wanted purebloods in Hogwarts."

If he could, Godric would've probably spat at the idea, "Salazar was my best friend, next to Merlin! I even helped him build it! He wanted it so he'd have a place to go hen he wanted to be by himself. He got the basilisk because he wanted a pet. Shame that that Riddle twat corrupted the poor thing..it was actually playful."

"Speaking of the basilisk..when the sword came out of the hat. Dumbledore said only a true Gryffindor could've pulled it out." Harry took on a puzzled look when Godric started laughing.

" Let me guess, ye thought he meant figuratively? In a way, the pest was telling the truth. Only a Gryffindor could, a TRUE Gryffindor...by blood... could remove it. I had that sword made expressly for the purpose of finding my descendant. It's more or less just an antique now."

As Godric resumed looking through Harry's memory, he realized the young man in front of him had truly lived pretty much a hell the majority of his life. Save for only a handful of people, he was praised one minute, then a pariah the next for some perceived fault. People he thought were friends...simply pretending. He had watched two people he considered actual friends die before his eyes, and he was never given a chance to get it off his shoulders or talk about it.. His spirit was far from broken, but it was severely damaged

And then he found the prophecy. Godric started to curse in his native tongue as he pieced it together. All because one meddlesome man felt he knew better, lives around him had been turned upside down, _"I feel ashamed to be a wizard now. The fools in this day and age turn their backs on him then suddenly expect him to save their worthless hides when this Voldemort finally makes himself known? This boy has a burden on him no one should bear alone. If I could get out of here...I'd gut that bastard myself and make sure he stayed alive to watch!"_

He looked back at Harry and noticed tears starting to down his face. The pain was finally making itself known..Harry suddenly dropped to his knees, crying from remembering all that had happened. His torment by the Dursleys, suddenly having backs turned on him because of old 'good and evil' stereotypes, seeing two friends die at the hands of Death Eaters, and realizing some people he trusted were never really friends to begin with...it all came to a head

Godric knelt down beside him, "Let it out, lad..no shame in shedding tears from that kind of pain, and ye kept it bottled longer than anyone should.."

Without warning, Harry suddenly let out a scream that echoed throughout the chamber, "DAMN THEM!!" He yelled, his magic erupting from him and knocking Godric back...

"Harry!" Godric rushed to his feet, only to be sent flying back from another surge. Then as suddenly as it came, it faded away..

..Leaving the motionless form of Harry on the stone floor.

"HARRY!"

xxxxxxxx

Not one of my better chapters, but I write as it comes to me. So lets leave it at that.

And for the last time, I KNOW a lot of my chapters aren't very long! I work better like that, i keep telling people.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: HP isn't mine.**

Speech

_Thought_

**Note: I'm pretty much disregarding HBP and DH.** (DH was rather dissappointing IMHO)

xxxxxxxx

"Harry!" Godric rushed to the fallen teenager, "C'mon..say somethin' lad!"

He lay motionless for a second before suddenly roaling over, "Bloody freaking hell! That hurt like a bitch!" He muttered, the look on his face resembling that of someone dropping a heavy object on their bare feet.

"Gods, ye nearly scared the shite outta me!" Godrc fell back on his rear with a rocky clunk, "What happened just then?"

"When you were looking through my life, I found myself going back over it. I saw things I thought I had managed to deal with it, and combined with things I've learned today...it just got too much. The pain and sadness hit me all at once." He sat up, "But now..I can't explain it. It's like this massive weight I've have to deal with all my live, that I had to carry all by myself...it's gone. I feel like my life's gotten a little bit better now, you know?" Harry took a deep breath, "Something about me feels different now too. But I don't know what."

Hmm-ing to himself, Godric moved to where he was facing him, "Can I take another look? Just to look at ye core." After getting the ok, he headed back in.

Inside the room, Godric whistled at Harry's core, "Impressive." He took note of the the shattered magic block on the floor and the ones still on the core before leaving, "looks like ye somehow shattered one 'o' the blocks ya had on. I counted three still attached, a big one that looked like it belonged on a criminal and a pair of simpler ones just looped around it."

"I guess the smaller ones were blocks my parents put on when I was little. The others were all put on by Dumbledore.."

"Well, there's only one of his left now." Godric grinned..only to freeze when he looked at Harry straight on, "What the...?? Harry, what happened to ye face?!"

"What are you talking about?" He ran a hand over his cheek at a set of lines etched into it that resembled scratch marks "Dammit..the charm faded."

"What charm?" Godric took on a VERY serious tone..

" The glamour charm I wear. I use it to cover my scars the Dursleys were oh so generous with.." He muttered, "At first my aunt just made me cover them with makeup, then I met Hagrid. When we were leaving the island, some water splashed me and the makeup wasn't waterproof. Before I found out I was a wizard, I didn't really think about them all that much. But when he started raving about feeding them all to dragons, I decided I didn't want people raising a fuss about it and made him promise not to tell a soul. I just preferred to cover them and so he told me about the charm. I've been using it ever since. You're the only other person aside from him in the magic world who knows about them." He ran a hand over the red patch that almost covered the entire right side of his face, "When I was nine, I let some eggs boil too long..this was how my uncle reacted to the loss of his lunch. These, " He stroked the notches carved in his left cheek, his face taking on a cold appearance as he recalled them, "Petunia didn't like how her 'precious duddykins' was shown up on a test and, well..you see the results."

Godric looked at the young man in front of him. Along with those, Harry had a scar running from across both lips down to his chin and another alongside his nose and barely missing his eye. Judging from those, it didn't take a wizard to see they weren't just confined to his face. He followed the burn mark and noticed something, "Lad..when I looked through ye life, ye had a lightening bolt scar on ye forehead from the killin' curse's failure..but it's gone now."

"My curse scar?" He reached for it, only to find a completly bare patch of skin.

The scar, the main thing identifying him as the Boy-who-lived, and the only thing some people saw him as, was gone. Harry went wide-eyed, "What happened..?? It was there when.." A look of understanding washed over his face, "The link! The scar had been a link of sorts between me and Voldemort. Earlier today, I managed to kill the link. I guess the scar was the physical form of it..so no link, no scar."

Godric, AKA. Arthur Pendragon nodded to himself, "Well, lad, ye lived a life I wouldn' wish on anyone, but ye refused to just give up. Now, I believe it's time tah see if ya are worth tah inherit what I have to offer." He grasped the blade of Excalibur in his hands and held it out to Harry, "Harry Potter, do ye accept this inheritance should ya be proven worthy?"

Harry took a deep breath, "I do. If it's ok to ask..what exactly is the inheritance?"

The thousand-year old statue grinned, "Ye'll find out. Simply take hold 'o' the blade and let it draw a bit 'o' blood."

After seeing what the sword did to the stone pillar, Harry hesitated for a second before figuring, 'the hell with it' and wrapped his hands around the razor-sharp edge of Excalibur. He tensed as he felt it slice into his fingers and palms, the blood rubbing down to the tip.

xxxxxxxx

Outside, Griphook was wiling the time away with a game of Solitaire until the boy came out. Considering most of these inheritance rituals took a while, he wasn't surprised that a good ten minutes had gone by and the doors were still closed tight. He knew they'd stay like that until his business was finished so he didn't worry all that much.

He grinned as he drew another three cards. For some reason, he loved the muggle card game, even more so since he was almost about to beat his fourth straight game in a row. He gave a relaxed sigh when he set the last jack on the play field. However, his game was brought to an abrupt halt as the chamber doors shuddered violently a thunderous explosion inside the chamber.

"Well, that's new..." He said, watching the doors rattle a bit before redirecting his attention to the game, "Hope he survives. Seems like an ok fellow."

xxxxxxxx

"That was a hoot!" Godric laughed as the dust cleared, "Haven' seen a blast like that since Salazar tried to make his first polyjuice potion. None 'o' us could hear for a week after that."

"Glad you're enjoing it." The figure in front of him responded dryly, "What happened anyway?" The figure's hand shot to its throat, "And what the hell happened to my voice!?"

"The transfer worked, rather nicely, I might add." Godric smiled, helping the figure up, which turned out to be a changed Harry. He looked over to where a mirror appeared from the floor, "See for yourself."

Harry looked at his reflection and promptly slapped himself to be sure he wasn't imagining; The blast had shredded the already worn out hand-me-downs, revealing his scarred body. He had managed to put on a bit of muscle from his chores and playing Quiddich, but now they were almost twice as big as originally. He couldn't resist flexing his new biceps a little; he was still a bit on the slender side but he wasn't skinny by a long shot. He reached to adjust his glasses and froze when he saw they were gone, "I can see..wicked!" He was still somewhat short but the muscle more than made up for it

As he looked himself over, he found himself going over spells he never recalled reading. Some were rather unplesant, capaible of making some suffer or killing them in a grotesque manner. "What the bloody hell is going on!? Where'd I learn this stuff?"

"That'd be the Gryffindor inheritance, lad. My knowledge was transferred to ye. However, ye may know them, but ye gonna have to practice to get good at any 'o' them." The statue took note of his reaction to a few of the spells he was going over in his head, "I shoulda' warned ye...I was considered to be somewhat 'o' a dark wizard back then. "

"Wha..?" Harry whipped his head around, grunting from the muscle he pulled doing it, "You?? But you're supposed to one of the lightest wizards ever!"

Godric laughed, "Lad, if it's one thing I learned in life, the only thing that makes a spell dark or light is how ye intend to use it. When I was young, I once used a spell intended for taking bark off logs on me best friends' father, who had killed and was caught actually EATIN' his own wife. It ripped the flesh off his bones in a split second. The man never even had a chance to scream before he died. I didn't plan that ahead of time, but it was the first one that came to mind. Because I killed the guy in that fashion, people began to think of me like that. Of course, I didn't really care what they thought. After that I learned that just about every spell out there has a good and bad use. It's all intent that makes it light or dark. The only downside is I really did learn a few spells that are quite nasty."

Harry had to admit; Godric made sense. Incendio could be used for arson as easily as it could for lighting fireplaces. Aguamenti could drown a person if it was held on them long enough. The Killing Curse could give a person a quick and painless death if they were suffering. "Yeah, you got a point...but still..a hex to make someones genitals EXPLODE?? I don't even think Voldemort would consider using that."

"Rowena Ravenclaw used that on a fella once. I never had the courage to ask her what he did, but the poor bastard's scream echoed all over london." Both of them shuddered at the thought, "Either way; back then, some of those spells actually managed to save a few lives, believe it or not."

"Ok, ok. I'm gonna have to get a new wand. I found someone had put trackers and a recording charm on my old one."

Godric looked at him like he just told a bad joke, "Who says you need one? Harry, the only reason everyone assumes wandless magic is so difficult is because they barely try! It's like learning to ride a horse; all you need is work and a bit of faith in you own ability."

Harry lit up, "You're saying I can actualy do wandless casting if I just work at it??"

"Exactly. It'll take time, but it's not impossible. Anyway, that was one half of the inheritance, the Gryffindor. The Pendragon one is still in your hand."

It was then Harry realized he was still holding Excalibur with him. The blade seemed to gently hum when he looked at it, almost like it was saying 'hi', "But this is your.."

"Excalibur _was_ my blade, Harry. The only way you would have gotten the Gryffindor half was if the sword accepted you as it's new welder so it could do the transfer. Was an all or nothin' deal." Godric proceeded to undo a belt around his waist carrying a grey leather scabbard and handed it to Harry, "The inheritance is complete. Therefore, my time here is finally at an end."

"An end..? What do you mean?" Harry watched the statue began to crack and crumble.

"I'm really little more then stored memories of the real Godric. Now that i've done my duty, I'm no longer needed. Don't feel bad for me, Harry. I'm just glad I was able to finally do what I was created for." Godric smiled, "Do me proud, boyo..." With those parting words, all signs of life faded from the statue of Godric Gryffindor and it fell, shattering across the floor on impact.

"Rest in peace, Godric..." Harry said, staring at the pieces for a moment. before turning to leave, "I think it's best if I get out of town for a while. I wonder if Fleur can teach me how to make crepes."

xxxxxxxx

Harry's armed and dangerous now. heh.

Next time: Getting the hell outta Dodge


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Rowling, not me.**

Speech

_Thought_

xxxxxxxx

Griphook stuffed his cards back into their pocket and dusted his uniform off when the chamber doors finally slid open. What came out, even by goblin standards, made him do a double-take. In the door now stood a muscular Harry, the remains of his clothes hanging loosely off him. "M-Mr. Potter??" He looked over all the scars covering his face and chest before his eyes fell on the sword at the young man's hip.

"It's a long story, Griphook. Let's just say the old me has passed on. Before we live, I need to stop at my vault for some cash." Harry climbed back into the cart with him, and after the stop at his vault, they were careening their way back to the main hall, "Griphook? I've never been in diagon Alley this time of night. You know if there's any places still open I can get some clothes and a bite to eat?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Potter. The only shops that tend to stay open this hour are in Knockturn Alley. Barring that, your only options are to get a room at the Leaky Cauldron or find someone in the alley willing to let you stay the night." The goblin replied as the cart came to a halt at the hall door.

Harry sighed, he had been hoping to make himself scarce before someone like Moody managed to find out that he had someone trying to fill in for him. He didn't really know anyone in the alley well enough to try and spend the night so he decided on the Cauldron. (A/N: He doesn't know the twins are living above their store yet.) Before he did however, he decided it was too cruel to have the two elves live with the Dursleys, even if they could just wipe their memories. That and he really wanted to drive the nail in the coffin for them before he left. "Griphook, does Gringotts have a way to extract memories for a pensieve? I no longer have a wand so I can't do it myself."

"Yes. Sometimes even goblins forget. Might I ask why?"

"I want to bring charges of abuse on the Dursley's before I leave England for a while. 15 years worth of memories should be enough evidence, shouldn't it?" Harry could almost picture Vernon's reaction now.

"I will need to speak with the bank head first, but if he allows it, we will examine them before turning the memories over to aurors." Griphook brought him to a pair of heavy looking golden doors and had him wait outside while he went in.

xxxxxxxx

It didn't take very long before Harry found himself in the head goblin's office, a metallic needle-less syringe being pressed against his head and pulling out memory after memory of his life at #4 Privit Drive. The head goblin, Ragnok was examining them in a pensieve, and he was looking mad enough to want to go after them himself.

"These people are DISGUSTING!" Ragnok snarled, "Their behavior to one of their own...it's abominable!"

_"And they only seen two years so far." _Harry thought, looking over at close to two dozen bottles filled with his memories they had already looked through.

"Enough! I've seen enough." Ragnok said, having a nearby goblin take away the siphon from Harry's head, "Mr. Potter, I promise you, these...'people'" He said the word with undisguised bile, "Will be getting aurors on their doorstep first thing in the morning. There are enough memories here to put them in jail for a very long time."

"Thank you, Mr. Ragnok.It's a shame I won't be able to see the looks on their faces in person. By the way, there'll be a couple of house elves there named Dobby and Winky. Just let them know there was a change in plans and I'll see them in a month." He shook hands with the goblin and left Gringotts for the Leaky Cauldron.

xxxxxxxx

The next morning, Harry was up bright and early to get what he needed and get the hell out of there before Dumbledore and the Order got wind about the Dursleys. First stop: Madame Malkin's.

The robe store had just opened when he arrived. Since he no longer had a wand and therefore couldn't apply the glamour charm, his scars stood out for all to see. Needless to say, those plus his shredded clothing and sword, caught the attention of several nearby people before he entered the shop.

"Yes? How may I..help..you..?" The witch at the counter trailed off when she saw him.

"I was wondering if you had any regular shirts and pants. As you can see, my old ones are starting to fall apart." Harry noted the witch at the counter was in her early twenties and honestly felt a little flattered when he caught the slight blush forming on her cheeks as she looked at him. That is, until Mrs. Malkin came up and startled her out of her thoughts.

"Uh..I don't think we have anything like..like that, but we might be able to make some, I guess." She looked at the older witch.

Mrs. Malkin looked Harry over before getting her measuring tape out, "I think we might be able to do something." She gestured to a stack of fabric rolls nearby and told him to pick the cloth that suited him.

Harry spent the next several minutes looking over the different fabrics and colors; wool, linin, cotton, even one that felt like satin and silk.He started to feel a roll of heavy blue cloth when one buried at the bottom caught his eye. Or rather his hand because when he got close to it, it seemed to radiate an aura of cold, even though it didn't seem to transfer any of the chill to the other pieces. Pulling it out, he noticed it was leather of some kind, "What's this? I kinda like it"

Both Mrs. Malkin and the younger witch shivered a bit at the roll, "Thestral leather. Alive, only a person who's seen death can spot them, but once they die, their visible. To be honest, you're the first person who hasn't been unnerved by the chill it gives. I was almost tempted to just bin it.

_"The chill of death, apparently." _ Harry grinned, "This'll work. This'll work just fine."

xxxxxxxx

Less than an hour later, Harry emerged from the shop dressed in the jet-black material: pants, a sleeveless shirt made from it and a pair of dragon hide boots forming an outfit that seemed to scream 'dark wizard'. He didn't know where this new attitude was coming from, but he liked it just the same. At that moment, the Gryffindor Golden Boy ceased to be, replaced by a Harry Potter that would be damned if he let someone else dictate his life to him. Since he had already had breakfast at the inn, it was time to make his exit.

Thankfully, he had looked over Remus' letter again and found that the bike could fly and carried its own cloaking device. Re-enlarging it, he checked which way the sun was rising to get his bearings and hopped on. Several shrieks greeted the machine's roar to life as it roared down the street and took off into the sky with its passenger before vanishing over the roof of the bank.

That would be the last time wizarding England would ever see of Harry Potter for the next month.

xxxxxxxx

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I wanna get the aftershock of Harry's unexpected vacation and his meeting with Fleur in their own CH.

next time: Harry's done WHAT!?


	8. Chapter 8

Speech

_Thought/Parsal_

-F _Translated French _F-

xxxxxxxx

The Order, with the exception of an adamantly quiet Snape, were chattering around the table of 12 Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore had called an emergency meeting when Tonks and Kingsley reported that the Dursleys had been arrested earlier that day.

"Sounds more like another case of Potter thinking he can do what ever he wants." Snapped sneered, earning glares from the other people, except for the headmaster

"This meeting will come to order." Dumbledore called out, getting everyone's attention. He was not in a good mood, although he hid it well. As soon as he woke up, he had received a letter from Ginny, screaming about getting Gringotts notices that her and Ron's payments were being discontinued and all current money was being recalled, including his own 'guadian' payments. That and her dowry to marry Harry had been revoked as well. He wasn't sure what happened but he had to undo the damage as soon as possible once the meeting was over, "Kingsley, if you will?."

The imposing-looking auror stood up, "Earlier this morning at around 9AM, the Auror Office received a package from Gringotts containing bottled memories. When they were put in a pensieve.." He hesitated for a moment, trying hard to hide his fury at what he had seen in the memories. It was easy to tell Tonks was in the same state, "All of them were memories of Harry Potter being abused at the hands of the Dursleys." Before the others could react, he continued, "We checked them for any fabrications and found them all to be real. Each one was from Harry's view and showed him either receiving harsh punishments and/or was denied food for minor infractions. At least, what was perceived to be one. Although..." His hands were shaking by then.

"Several other punishments of equal severity were given simply because he was born a wizard..or 'a freak' as his aunt and uncle so..eloquently put it.." She reached into a robe pocket and procured two bottles filled with the swirling mist while Kingsley set down a portable pensive, "We brought these two because neither of us wanted to recall the details. Judging from Harry's age in the ones we did see, the memories all seem to be from when he was around seven or eight." She opened one and tipped it in.

The mist swirled around inside the bowl before taking the shape of a visably angry Vernon. He had a piece of paper in his hand and was holding it over a trembling Harry, "WHAT THE RUDDY HELL IS THIS, BOY!? A HUNDRED?? YOU TRYING TO SHOW UP DUDLEY WITH YOUR FREAKISHNESS?!" He crumpled the paper up and threw it at the boy.

"I'm s-sorry Uncle..!" They could all see the how terrified he was, "I wasn't thinking...I.."

"SHUT YOUR DAMN FACE!" Vernon bellowed, taking off his belt, "We told you, didn't we? DIDN'T WE?!" With that, Vernon began to beat Harry with it, striking him with the buckle end.

Tonks quickly ended the memory as Harry's screams rang out, trying hard to keep the tears from running down her face. MacGonagall looked pale. Remus was snarling and had to be restrained by Hagrid and Moody. No one noticed Snape seem to turn a slight green, or Dumbledore suddenly glance at everyone.

Kingsley regained his voice, "That one was for Harry doing better on a muggle school test than their son. Another we saw collaborates that." He set a hand on Tonks' shoulder, motioning for her to sit down before he extracted the memory and put the second one in.

The mist took the form of Harry standing on a chair over a stove, scrubbing away at it with his aunt snapping at him to hurry up. "Stop dawdling! The ladies will be here any minute and I'll not be having you ruin things for me! So hurry up!" Her yelling had the younger Harry getting agitated, forcing him to keep his balance while he scrubbed as hard as he could. Unfortunately, the resulting stress cause his magic to react, inadvertently shattering a jar nearby and scaring Petunia. Once she composed herself, she instantly set upon Harry.

"You horrid little beast! Look what you've done!" She screeched into his face, grabbing his ear hard enough to draw blood from her nails. She proceeded to drag him to the stairs and shove him into the cupboard underneath. Everyone caught a glimpse of a cot inside before she shut him in and locked the door, "You just wait until Vernon gets home! He'll straighten you out!"

The room was deathly silent when Kingsley rebottled the memory, "All the bottles we received were just covering a two year period, and Harry had been living with these people since he was a year old..needless to say, the evidence was more than enough to ensure Vernon and Petunia Dursley are now on their way to prison, where they will remain for a good while. We saw a few where their son partook of the beatings as well; he is being sent to a muggle juvenile detention center."

"I...I can't believe those...those...oh, they don't even count as human!" Molly started before trying to regain her composure, "Wait; if..if they've been arrested, then where's Harry?

Kingsley shrugged, "We have no idea."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore said, not liking that statement at all.

"He wasn't at the house when we arrived. Instead there was a couple of house elves who seemed to be faking his presence. Hell, I was confused myself until I remembered the message the goblin that had delivered the package gave us. He asked us to tell the elves 'there's a change in plans, and Harry would see them in a month."

Remus stifled a chuckle. Harry had taken his advice it seems. If he had figured out the bike's added features, the boy could be anywhere by now.

Dumbledore's expression seemed to harden, "Harry Potter must be retrieved immediately. Without protection he's is completely vulnerable to The Dark Lord. Severus, see if he or any of the Death Eaters have gotten wind of this already."

The potions teacher responded with a curt nod and left the table.

"Find the two house elves and question them, someone obviously must have sent them." Dumbledore said to Moody, who only chuckled.

"Albus, don't you think you're underestimating the boy? He's somehow managed to evade the Order and take his leave; the goblins apparently being the only ones who really know. And I doubt their going to say anything."

"That's not the point, Alastor. Harry is the only one who can defeat him He must be under our watch to prepare him and ensure he does not come into contact with anything that might tempt him to the Dark Side"

Remus snorted, "Come on, Dumbledore. This is Harry we're talking about. He's about as dark as Hagrid."

"Regardless, he must be brought back here for his own safety now that the blood wards are useless with the Dursley's arrest." Dumbledore sat back in his chair to add a note of finality to it.

As they got up to leave, the group was startled by a sudden shriek from the living room.

SMACK!

"Ronald Weasley, you PIG! That is certainly NOT yours to grab!"

Remus chuckled as the two adult Weasleys and MacGonagall ran off to see what happened, "You'd think he would have learned by now that he's not the boy on her mind."

xxxxxxxx

Harry let out a whoop as he watched the English Channel start to pass by around him. The motorcycle wasn't his Firebolt, but it was a heck of a substitution. Less than three hours had passed since he started his trip and now he was on the home stretch. He figured if he kept a steady pace he'd be in France by that afternoon. Unfortunately, it was then he realized he had overlooked an important bit of info...

"Ah, shite! I don't even know where the Delacours live!"

xxxxxxxx

"Who would've thought Harry had it in him? You think anyone else should know?"

"Remus, maybe. Tonks seems ok. But the others.?" George gave a snort at that idea. He and his twin were still reeling from the letter Hedwig had delivered them.

Fred looked it over again,

"Fred and George,

Can't say much, but I've learned I can no longer trust Dumbledore and decided to leave town for a while to get away from him. Can't say where in case the Order finds out you know. I need you to look after Hedwig while I'm gone. When you see Hermione, tell her as well, ok?

Catch you later.

Harry"

"Where do you think he went?" Fred lightly stroked Hedwig's feathers,

"Anywhere probably. If he doesn't want to be found, something tells me he's going to make bloody well sure they don't until he wants to come back. All we can do right now is want for him to decide to contact us." George motioned for him to put the letter away when customers came in.

xxxxxxxx

"Man..I didn't think the Channel was that wide!" Harry muttered to himself, the late afternoon sun shining on him as he finally landed on a beach on the French coast. No one was around so he took a minute to relax and stretch his legs. Excalibur was safely stashed in one of the saddlebags so it wouldn't draw attention until he was ready.

"Now..all that's left is to find the Delacours." Harry looked at his hand, remembering what Godric's statue said about wandless magic just requiring a bit of practice, "Well, no time like the present." He held it out and began to focus on using the Locator Charm, a spell he had picked up last year normally used to track children who got lost or separated from their parents.

"**Invenio Fleu Delacour." ** He said in an even tone, concentrating on letting his magic flow out.

At first, nothing. The spell only had a 20 mile range and he started to think either he was too far away or not doing it right; then he felt it. A gentle pull, like someone was moving his arm slightly. He kept focusing until the pull stopped, his arm pointing off down the beach.

"Hermionie'll have a fit when she hears about this." He laughed, hopping back on the bike and taking off in the direction he was given The spell didn't give an exact location, just which direction to go but that was good enough for him.

About a mile or so down the beach, he cast the spell again and his hand pointed straight ahead. In the distance he could see what looked like a small line of beach houses, "No way.."

As he got closer to them, the spell once again told him to go straight, but this time his hand was more towards a house on the end. Shielding his eyes from the sun, he noticed a pair of blonde girls playing together in the sand. One was obviously older then the other, the younger wearing a bright green sundress. The older was wearing a sarong over a one-piece.

"My luck can't be this good." He said, casting the spell one more time.

His hand pointed straight at the two girls. Harry could do little more than laugh.

xxxxxxxx

_-F "Fleur, when do you think we can visit Britain again?" F- _Gabrielle Delacour asked her older sister as she watched a beetle scurry off.

_-F "I don't know, Gabby. Things have gotten pretty hectic over there." -F _ Fleur said, brushing sand off her sarong, _F-"It may be a while." F-_

She jumped when the younger part-veela, feeling mischievous, lightly tossed some wet sand onto her back. She mock-scowled at Gabrielle for a moment before playfully tackling her. The two tussled a bit in the sand before the roar of a motorcycle swiftly caught their attention.

They looked to see a young man wearing black astride the machine grinning at them. His face and arms were heavily scarred.

In a flash, Fleur moved her little sister behind her. -_F "Who are you?!" F- _ She demanded, cursing herself for not bringing her wand outside. She raised an eyebrow when the intruder scratched the back of his head. As he did, she spied how green his eyes were.

"Um, Fleur, I don't know French, remember?" He said, leaning on the handlebars.

"Z-Zat voice.." Fleur's eyes widened, the voice was unmistakable. "'Arry?? Is..is zat vou??"

"Long time, no see." He looked at the younger girl behind her, "You too, Gabby.. Hope you haven't let yourself get snagged by more merfolk since the tournament." He added jokingly.

"'ARRY!" Her sister suddenly squealed, dashing towards him and latching onto his waist in the tightest hug she could muster.

After seeing her sibling's reaction confirming it, Fleur reacted in same. This time the arms were around his neck, "'Arry! Eet is vou!" She looked at his face, "But, what happeened to vou!?"

"It's a long story; is there anyway I tell it over lunch? Flying over the English Channel can make a guy hungry."

xxxxxxxxx

Ouch! Ron did something he shouldn't have.

Harry only got that spell going because I figured it would probably be considered one of the simple ones, he'll be practicing for the heavy-duty stuff.

Next time: Vacation time, brother! Vacation time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ect..**

Speech

_Thought_

Heh, I caught the sentence everyone told me I missed and filled it back in. Sorry 'bout that.

xxxxxxxx

Hermione growled to herself as she downed a pumpkin pasty to try and settle down. Not even Malfoy had managed to make her as mad as the youngest male Weasley just did. Of course, Malfoy had never grabbed her breast while trying to kiss her. The git was about as gentle as a troll; she was sure there was going to be bruising later. Though, she did get a bit of satisfaction watching him get berated by his parents and MacGonagall for it while he tried to nurse the growing welt she put on his right cheek.

"RONALD WEASLEY! What in Merlin's name made you think you had the right to do something like that?!" Molly hollered, "Even Fred or George wouldn't act in that!"

As she watched, she caught herself imaging her reaction if a certain black-haired, green-eyed young man had been there instead of Ron and was forced to quickly fight off the sudden blush washing over her face.

"I hope he's all right." She said to herself. It was the last thing she expected to have happen, but ever since the tournament, she had found herself falling for Harry James Potter.

She looked up to see Ginny look at her with narrowed eyes in a somewhat Malfoy-esqe way. Ever since she lost her letter, the girl wouldn't even look at her any other way. Hermione suspected she was the one who took it to begin with but couldn't prove it, since Crookshanks had developed a fondness for destroying any pieces of paper he could get his claws on.

Ginny glared for a moment longer, as if to intimidate her, before heading into the kitchen. As soon she was gone, Hermione sighed in annoyance.

_"If I didn't know better, I'd think she believes Harry belongs to her." _ She thought, shaking her head.

xxxxxxxx

Harry couldn't help by turn a slight shade of red at being hugged as tight as he was by the older girl. However, the meeting was quickly interrupted as an older couple came running out of the house. He recognized them both as Fleur's parents, especially when they both trained their wands on him and started demanding something in French. He had no clue what they said until Gabrielle responded and he caught his name being said.

For a moment he caught the veela pull from the woman, who resembled an older Fleur, but his newly unlocked magic allowed him to brush it off. He tried to figure out what they were saying before giving up and hoping Gabrielle or Fluer would translate. After she was finished, her parents took another look at him, looks of what seemed to be realization crossing their faces. In a flash, Harry was wrapped up in a hug, courtesy of Mrs. Delacour.

"'Arry, zees is Francois and Genevieve Delacour, our parents." Fleur said, saying something else to her father who nodded and cast a spell on Harry before he could react.

"Translation charm. You'll be able to understand us until it's removed." Francois said, putting his wand away, "Sorry about earlier, but when you see your daughters hugging a boy on a motorcycle, your parental side tends to kick in full."

Since they didn't give the bike much thought, he figured they had experience around muggle items. "That's ok." Harry froze, "Wait..you just cast a spell where.."

"It's ok, Harry." Fluer said, "This beach is a wizard vacation spot. Muggles don't know it exists." She took on a more serious tone, "Now, what in the world happened to you?"

Harry looked at the full family, "You may wanna sit down. This'll take a while, plus it'll explain why I'm here in the first place."

It was starting to get late so they invited him in where he spent the next hour explaining things. His tale brought out a mix of reactions from the Delacours; by the time he finished explaining his scars, he was caught in another compound hug by three crying part-veela. Francois, on the other hand, looked ready to hex all the Dursleys into oblivion and damn the consequences. At least untill Harry told them he had Gringotts take some memories to the Aurors for their arrest.

As he went into his years at Hogwarts, they stared at him in awe briefly when he told about the Philosopher's Stone and the basilisk. Gabrielle watched as he fingered the scar on his upper arm the fang had given him. All of them shuddered as he told about the dementors. Since Fleur had been there, he felt he could skip over most of his fourth year. When he got into fifth year, his expression darkened as he recalled the Ministry outright refusing to believe Voldemort was back. Genevieve bit back a gasp when he showed the words 'I must not tell lies' carved into his hand from Unbridge's bloodquill. Fleur found herself able to do little more than hug her friend when he recalled the Dept. of Mysteries and Sirius' death.

He felt they were trustworthy so he recalled Dumbledore's letter telling him he couldn't attend the will (and laughing at Gabrielle calling the man a 'warthog with a beard'), and his resulting escape from Privit Drive. Since he had brought his bike inside, he took a minute to restore it just long enough to take his sword out of the saddlebag. The looks on their faces were priceless, "Guys, meet Excalibur. I got it from my inheritance ritual last night."

Francois stared, "You..you _inherited _ King Arthur's sword!?" The man was eyeing the blade like he was worried it would vanish if he blinked.

"You'll have to forgive my husband. He has a thing for ancient weapons." His wife said, smirking a bit.

Harry chuckled, "Pretty much, though he liked to go by the name Godric Gryffindor in the wizarding world. I got a lot of his spell knowhow too through the transfer."

That sentance seemed to unhook Francois' jaw, "Gryffindor?? One of the Hogwarts Four was..holy crap!" The man fell back into his chair saying 'Holy crap!' a few more times before regaining his composure.

"Anyway, I just came out here to get away from the old man and anyone who thinks his armpits smell like tulips and teacakes. I won't be heading back until the day of the will reading." He got up and popped his joints, "Well, I'm gonna find a place to sleep for the night. Is there a motel or anything nearby?" He started to see how much he had when he suddenly found himself inches from Genevieve who was looking him straight in the eye..

"You'll do no such thing, young man! I'll not have a friend of my daughters hunting for a place to sleep." She promptly put her hands on her hips, as if daring him to say otherwise.

"I couldn't.." Harry started to say, but was cut off by Francois.

"Just give in, Harry. Once Jenny makes up her mind, a dementor couldn't change it" He said with a half-hearted wave.

Harry tried it again, but Genevieve's look quickly stopped him.

xxxxxxxx

"Has Voldemort found out anything, Severus?" Dumbledore asked. Two weeks had passed and none of them had seen hide nor hair of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Snape shook his head, "No, Headmaster. The Dark Lord has been trying to figure it out himself. I would have returned sooner, but he ordered me to brew a healing potion while I was there. It seems he suffered an incredible bout of pain the day Potter vanished. Macnair said he found him out cold on the floor, bleeding from an ear. Though he's more curious than angry, especially about his link to the boy no longer existing. Apparently the link's breaking was the cause of his pain."

"The link was severed? Does he know how?" The headmaster leaned forward a bit. This was something he hadn't expected.

"He has tried to figure it out, but the answer has yet to show itself for him"

Dumbledore scratched his beard for a moment, "Very well, Severus. You can leave." He rubbed his temples as the man left, he had a feeling Harry was somehow involved in it, as well as the halting of the payments he had issued to himself and the youngest Weasleys. Despite several tries, his access to the money was denied repeatedly Why couldn't he just cooperate and do what he was told? All he had to do was be his trump card against Voldemort, nothing more, nothing less. He considered giving the boy a compulsion charm when they found him so he'd obey.

"I need a drink." He muttered.

xxxxxxxx

"**Wingardium Leviosa!" ** Harry called out, watching the football-sized rock lift off the ground in front of him. Sweat trickled down his face as he watched it hover just out of reach of his free hand before he canceled the charm and let it fall back down.

Almost at the same instant, Harry fell to the ground as well. The last couple of weeks had seen some impressive results with his wandless magic as well as working with Excalibur, the severed tree limbs surrounding his workout spot were testament to that. He considered knowing what he'd be capable of once he got a full grasp of wandless casting and swordplay the perfect motivational tool.

"It's a good thing none of Fleur or Gabby's friends are visiting right now, Harry. Teenage hormones, you know." The voice of Francois rang out with a chuckle. It turned out that Harry had arrived a couple of days before the Delacour's vacation was finishing up. However, he discovered that Genevieve could be as intimidating as Molly, especially after he started to leave while they were packing. Now he was staying at their house, just outside Paris.

What surprised him was their house seemed more like a muggle one. He noted a tv, stereo, even a DVD player and a fair selection of movies. It turned out that Britain's wizarding community was considered more or less hillbillies compared to the rest of Europe. It wasn't uncommon for a wizard outside the British Isles to use a phone just as quickly as they would the floo network, though some still preferred it since it was cheaper.

Harry looked over at him with a puzzled look before realizing what he meant. He had removed his shirt a couple hours ago after it started to stick to him.

Francois chuckled again at Harry's sheepish expression, "Gotta admit, kid. I'm impressed. Don't see a lot of wizards even bothering to learn wandless magic. Kind of a lost art."

"You seem pretty calm about it. Back home, I'd probably end with who knows how many people wanting to know how I did it." He responded dryly, shaking his head to dislodge most of the sweat.

"Considering the kind of life you've led, Harry, this doesn't seem too far off the beaten path for you." He clapped his hands, "Anyway, you'd probably want to get a shower. Jenny and the girls would probably get me for spilling the secret, but they plan to take you around town. No idea about the details, though."

"Heh, ok. I could use one anyway." Harry said, grabbing up his shirt, inadvertently catching a whiff of himself, "Damn!"

xxxxxxxx

Felt it needed to end on a little humor.

(In the background) Very Little!

Shut up!

Next time: Gay Paree grand tour.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ah..you know!**

Speech

_Thought_

xxxxxxxx

"Whoa.."

That one word was pretty much all Harry could say when the trio of part-veela took him into their home country's capital. The Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triumph, the Louvre', part of him wanted to check it all out right off the bat while the other half was more keen on savoring it. His tour guides, however, other plans.

_Maison le Vertu Curative, _the Parisian version of , turned out to be the group's first stop of the day. It took the healers little over three hours to repair all the scarring on Harry's body, the basilisk mark being the only one they couldn't clear completely. At first, a handful of the medics began cursing the Dursleys with every word they had when it was learned how he got so many scars, but things settled when they were told of the family's fate.

After that; barring 'Gabbie's' delighted squeal at learning Harry's full name was 'Harrison' , the same as her favorite actor, (he had learned previously the youngest Delacour was an avid 'Indiana Jones' fan), only one thing remained...

Harry let out a sharp exhale as he sat up. The scar removal had had been a tad on the painful side, since they had to literaly cut out the scar tissue and regrow skin over the damaged areas, leaving his whole body slightly sore and his mouth a tad numb from the blood replenishment and painkiller potions he had to take turn the procedure. Laying on a hospital bed in just his boxers didn't really help matters. He looked over as one of the medics who had worked on him came over; a slightly rotund fellow with more hair on his face then the rest of him. The obvious differences in his robes from the others seemed to indicate he was a higher rank.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I take it you're feeling better without all those..'reminders' of the people you used to live with?" He asked, lightly patting Harry's shoulder.

"You have no idea." He chuckled for a second before his body rudely reminded him of what it had gone through, "I was wondering...can you remove magic blocks?" He took a moment to explain things, making the doctor's hedge-like eyebrows elevate.

"From your description of them, I'd surmise that the smaller ones were ones your parents applied when you were younger to help neutralize any bouts of accidental magic. As for the larger one, well, it'd have to be examined to determine exactly what it's doing so we can unlock it properly." He took his wand out from inside this robe, "If it's all right with you, I'd like to go ahead and take a look at it."

Remembering the 'lessons' with Snape, Harry was hesitant to let someone in his mind again. But the mediwizard gave his word that the blocks would be all he'd look at and Harry gave the ok and felt the tip of a wand lightly tap his temple.

After what felt like far longer than it really way, the medic pulled out, his face puffed out with rage, "Whoever put that on you should be beaten to within an inch of their misbegotten life!"

"What is it? Harry asked, somewhat surprised at the doctor's current state.

"The smaller ones are indeed from your parents, but the larger one is meant only for prisoners! It's a damper, designed to completely separate a person from their magic until it's removed. However, this one seems to have been modified slightly to let the bare minimum out. Whoever put it on you really needs a good knocking about."

_"Too kind for that meddling old fart, in my opinion." _ Harry thought to himself, "Can it be removed?"

"It most certainly can be, and will be." He went over to a table laden with potions and took one that Harry recognized as one for dreamless sleep, "I tend to be the one who puts blocks like that on prisoners, so it should take me too long to undo yours. But, this should help you get around the wait. Your parents blocks should have been removed when you started school, so I'll be undoing those as well." He handed Harry the vial.

"Well, down the hatch." He downed the contents and almost immediately dropped back into unconsciousness.

xxxxxxxx

"Anything?" Dumbledore looked at Kingsley and Moody as he finished up a bout of pacing around his office.

"Absolutley nothing." Shacklebolt said, "Potter's nowhere at all on the British Isles, England, Scotland, or Ireland."

The headmaster froze, "What?"

"The boy's left the region, Albus." Moody growled, "I'd have to say he's somehow managed to get to Continental Europe. If that's the case, he's out of the British Ministry's jurisdiction."

"You can't be serious, Moody." Dumbledore said, "Harry must be found!"

"We have no authority to go charging other there, Dumbledore. Countries like Italy and Germany have their own ministries, and they wouldn't take too kindly to ours trying to throw its weight around.."

Dumbledore ran a hand through his beard in exasperation, "What can we do??"

"Best we can do is let them know and ask that they keep an eye out. Aside from that...wait for him to come back."

No sooner did Moody finish his sentence than one of the larger silver devices in the office, something resembling a vase with a rotating top, came to a grinding halt and let out a massive bang and puff of smoke, before Moddy's reflexes blasted it into oblivion.

"Dammit, Albus!" Moddy snarled, "I wish you'd warn me about some of those gizmos of yours!"

Dumbledore, however was more concerned with the fact it had stopped, _"This isn't good...that one was monitoring the blocks i had put on him. If that's stopped, then somehow he's gotten somebody to remove them..but that's impossible! I applied them myself."_

"Headmaster?" Kingsley piped up, noticing the concentration he was exerting on the destroyed device, "Are you all right?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, quite." He snapped out of his focus, "Very well, let me know if you get any word of 's return."

"If he even wants to return.." Kingsley said under his breath as he left, getting a look of agreement from the retired auror.

Now alone, Dumbledore turned his attention back to the device, franticaly thinking of a way to undo the damage that's already been done to his plans.

xxxxxxxx

"Who turned on the bloody lights..?" Harry muttered as he woke from the potion's effects. What greeted him, though, was a drastic difference from before. Fleur, Gabrielle and Genvieve all hovering over him worriedly. The room he had been in was now in shambles. Every piece of furniture had been tossed around, the window cracked and the bed was now scorched and shredded. He looked to see the mediwizard being held up by two others, his robes in the same condition and even his beard and eyebrows were partially burned off.

"Harry! What happened?! We were waiting outside when this blast erupted! It even knocked the door halfway off its hinges!

"I..I think that was my fault." The wizard coughed as he finally got his legs back, "I removed his remaining blocks a tad too quickly it seems. All the magic that had been restrained for 16 years came out like a dam bursting. The result..well..you can see for yourself."

Harry climbed to his feet and marveled to himself at the now unbound magic he felt coursing through his body. _"A fellow could get used to this."_ He smiled to himself, at least until another voice, this one even gruffer than Moody, suddenly spoke up.

_"Aye, lad! And it be about time ye got those blasted things off! Ah ben' tryin' tah get hold 'o' ya fer the last two bloomin' weeks!"_

"Who the hell..?!"

xxxxxxxx

Yes I'm evil for stopping there. But you get three guesses to who that voice is. And no, it's not Gryffindor

_Maison le Vertu Curative: House of Healing Power. _At least, that's what I'm hoping it translates to. I was using an online dictionary for it.

Next time: The tour continues.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am the knight who says 'Nee!' and not owning HP.**

Speech

_Thought_

xxxxxxxx

"I'm not sure if I can't take much more of this..." Hermione muttered as she paced around the drawing room. Ever since the twins informed her about Harry's impromptu leaving, her emotions felt like they were caught up in a blender. Worry as to whether he was all right and wondering why he left in the first place, annoyance at the pranking duo for not telling her sooner, and biting back the constantly growing desire to hex the two youngest Weasleys into another time zone, especially after they learned about it too. She had seen Ginny throw a mild temper tantrum, going on about how he 'dared to leave her like this'. They aren't even dating, Pete's sake!. Ron, on the other hand, seemed positively gleeful, and his attempts to make out with her became a tad more aggressive. His last attempt earned him a trip to get the quill removed from his groin. After that, she refused to even talk to him, much less let him within five feet of her.

She was abruptly brought out of her thoughts by Lupin, who had been watching for the last few minutes. Like her, he was wondering how Harry was doing as well, but he was doing a better job of staying calm, though learning he had completly left the British Isles was a bit of a shock. "Hermione, I know how you feel, but wearing a hole in the floor isn't going to help. They said the letter he sent them indicated he'd be back soon. _I told him to get out of there, just didn't expect him to take my advice to that level, though." _He thought to himself, _"Why do I have a feeling we're all going to be in for a surprise when he does come back?"_ Setting that question aside, he decided it was time to try and help her get her mind on something else, at least something that would help cheer her up a bit.

"So, you plan to finally tell him how you feel when he gets back?" He stifled a snicked as she came to a screeching halt, looking at him with a slightly startled expression.

"S-say what?" She asked, trying to fight the shade of pink making its way to her face.

Lupin chuckled, "I'm a werewolf, remember? Being able to sniff out things like that is one of the positives. I've been picking up on it ever since your fourth year. That and ever since you said a letter you were writing vanished, our resident Harry fangirl has been glaring daggers at you almost nonstop. So it's not too much of a challenge to figure out."

Hermione blushed, "Well.I-I.." She stuttered, trying to collect her thoughts, "I was was figuring on at least taking a shot after the will reading. The only thing is..I don't know if he'll feel the same."

"Hermione, you and Harry have known each other just about your entire time at Hogwarts, and you're damn near the only one who's stuck with him through it all. Frankly, I'd be surprised if he hasn't."

She sighed, knowing he was right, "Yeah...I just can't help but wonder a little, though."

"Trust me. If I'm wrong, I'll change my name to ''"

She couldn't help but chuckle, although it quickly changed to a glare as she saw Ron limp into the room. "Thanks, Remus. I need to get something done." She said, narrowing her eyes at the redhead as she left through a different door.

"What's with her?" He muttered, "I already forgave her for the quill, so what else is she expecting??"

"I don't think that's the reason.." Lupin said.

"Why not? Not my fault she doesn't pay attention to anything when she's reading."

The werewolf could only roll his eyes at Ron's apparent inability to admit he could be to blame.

xxxxxxxx

"Who the hell said that??" Harry demanded, his eyes darting about, _"Riddle's link was destroyed, so it can't be him..."_

_"Calm down, lad." _The voice replied, _"Been tryin' tah get through tah ye eveh since yer inheritance ritual with Godric's statue, but those blocks kept interferin'. Just speak in ye mind if ye wanna talk, keep folks from thinkin' yer losin' it.". _

"Harry..what are you talking about?" Francois said, "No on else is here aside from us."

Quickly taking the voice's advice, he shook his head as if clearing it, "Huh?? Oh, sorry...guess I must've heard someone out in the hall." He calmed down a bit and fished his clothes out from the jumbled mess his magic had made.

_"Now," _He focused back to the voice as he got dressed, _"Who the hell are you, anyway?"_

"_Well, considerin' ye got me from Godric's statue.." _It responded dryly, _"An' Ah'll be a lot happier once ye get me outta the bag on this metallic montrosity 'o' yers."_

Harry blinked; bag on his metallic....? Then it hit: the motorcycle, "_E-Excalibur?!" _He had to fight saying it verbally.

_"Right in one, boyo."_ A brief chuckle followed, _"What? Surprised that a sword could have a mind 'o' it's own? I am magical, after all." _The voice of the sword made a sound like someone clearing their throat, _"Now, waddaya say we get tah know each other?"_

xxxxxxxx

Short chapter, I know, I know. Just felt like what the next part'll work better in the upcoming chapter.

Don't worry, I got a fair bit cooking for it.


End file.
